


The Metallic Taste Of Blood

by quinn (ablord)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablord/pseuds/quinn
Summary: Aziraphale, a silver blood, embarks on an expedition to search for the mutant Reds with supernatural abilities. On his trip, he meets a rowdy Red named Crowley. The Red joins the Silver on his adventure, returning to the silver city of Stauxi where they attempt to hide Crowley's identity. As they live together in harmony, more than just a friendship blossoms.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a screenplay format.
> 
> EXT. indicates External Setting  
> INT. indicates Internal Setting

EXT. THE PALACE CHURCH

CUT TO:

INT. THE PALACE CHURCH – KNEELER

Aziraphale is praying in his church.

AZIRAPHALE

[to himself]

…Et nomine patris, et filii, spiritu sanctu, amen.

[puts his rosary down]

I hope you answer my prayers.  _ I hope you're real. _

GABRIEL

Not losing our faith are we?

Aziraphale turns around, surprised by Gabriel and his friend Piper’s sudden appearance.

AZIRAPHALE

No, Gabriel.

GABRIEL

Good. We wouldn't want our priest to be a nonbeliever. It would make Maven look bad, and he  _ can't  _ look bad.

PIPER

[puts a hand to her chin]

Where's your veil, Aziraphale?

AZIRAPHALE

In the wash.

PIPER

[accusingly]

Is it?

GABRIEL

[cuts her off]

Have you been confessing?

AZIRAPHALE

[sighs]

Not quite. I must confess something to you lot.

Gabriel crosses his arms.

GABRIEL

And what is that?

AZIRAPHALE

[standing up] I’ve decided to take time off to do research for an upcoming project of mine. [puts on his hat] I expect this to take a few months, but it's possible to only take a few weeks. Either way, my departure shall be indefinite.

GABRIEL

[puts a finger to his lips]

What will you be researching?

AZIRAPHALE

The Red mutants. The possibility of them possessing qualities much like ourselves is… interesting.

PIPER

Just make sure you don't become chummy with them. Ifanyone finds out a silver became… [disgusted]  _ friends _ with a red blood, then the entire kingdom would be ruined.

GABRIEL

[nods]

I concur.

[back to Aziraphale]

Now, who would you like to fill in your spot while you're gone?

AZIRAPHALE

[smiles]

Preferably Friar Hopkins. He's quite a talker, you know. Perfect for sermons.

GABRIEL

Yes. [clasps his hands together] Well, Piper and I must chase the kit. Godspeed, Aziraphale.

AZIRAPHALE

Likewise.

Gabriel and Piper exit the church, leaving Aziraphale all alone.


	2. Corkden's Flame

EXT. ROAD TO CORKDEN – SUNSET

Aziraphale rides down the stone road going towards Corkden. He spots a peasant and grabs their attention.

AZIRAPHALE

Good evening, fellow. Do you happen to know if this road would take me directly to the small village of Corkden?

The peasant looks at him in suspicion.

PEASANT

Yus silver? Yea?

AZIRAPHALE

[sighs]

I’d just like to know if I’m headed in the right direction.

The peasant nods.

PEASANT

Yessir. But yuh never a’swered my question. Silver blooded?

AZIRAPHALE

Why's it matter to you?

PEASANT

S’my village! My friends, family!

[points a finger at Aziraphale]

Yuh lot murders mine! Ain’t no silver meandering ‘round, ‘lest yuh of the royal Flames.

Aziraphale is unable to comprehend the peasant’s accent, but he manages to catch some bits and pieces.

AZIRAPHALE

I'm the king’s friar; though I came for personal research.

[leans over]

I’m trying to write a series of novels bringing the hardships of the Reds to light.

[pulls a small bag out of his pocket]

I promise I won't hurt you or your people. Here, take this bag for your time. Use it wisely.

Aziraphale commands his white horse to ride along the road yet again. He smiles to himself as he hears the audible gasp come from the peasant who just found out they're a thousand grains richer.

CUT TO:

INT. A.J.C PUB – NIGHTTIME

Anthony Crowley is cleaning the bar with bleach water, listening to the indistinct chatter of his customers.

MAN

Heys! Looks like a silver’s out there!

Everyone in the pub turns their attention to the man tying up his horse outside. Crowley notices it's raining.

CROWLEY

What?

MAN

I fink you gotta silver coming in!

CROWLEY

Oh,  _ no. _ If you want to leave, that's alright with me.

The man doesn't answer back to him.

BACK TO:

EXT. A.J.C PUB – AZIRAPHALE

Aziraphale ties his horse up to a post then walks inside.

BACK TO:

Everyone pretends to not notice the man who is very clearly a silver. Aziraphale takes a seat at the empty bar, which Crowley is still cleaning.

AZIRAPHALE

You still serving?

CROWLEY

[does not look up]

I close in about half an hour.

AZIRAPHALE

So…?

CROWLEY

Yes, I can still get you something.

[looks up]

Aziraphale notices the absence of a local accent in the man’s voice. He sounds like someone who worked in an underground city.

AZIRAPHALE

Can I get some grapes and mead?

CROWLEY

Yeah, just give me a moment.

Aziraphale pulls money from his pocket, then puts it on the bar. Crowley glances at the money. The silver pulls his mask and hat off.

CROWLEY

You don't have to pay.

AZIRAPHALE

You're laboring for me, so I'd say you deserve it.

CROWLEY

[finishes pouring the mead]

It's kingdom law.

AZIRAPHALE

Not paying is definitely  _ not _ kingdom law.

Crowley doesn't say anything. The man probably doesn't want to admit he's silver blooded, but he can't imagine why.

CROWLEY

Aren't you silver blooded?

AZIRAPHALE

[disappointedly]

Is it that noticeable?

CROWLEY

Well, for starters, you don't have any color to your skin. And you're dressed like a steamer.

AZIRAPHALE

[chuckles]

I guess us silvers dress funky, huh?

CROWLEY

[hands him the grapes and mead]

Are you saying steamers dress funky?

AZIRAPHALE

Well they don't dress like they're poor.

Crowley backs away, then grabs the bleach water bucket and begins cleaning another part of the bar.

CROWLEY

Why has someone like you come to somewhere like here?

AZIRAPHALE

I'm writing novels on the hardships Reds suffer on a daily basis. I used to have friends who were Reds as a kid, and I saw the horrors they suffered. These things need to come to light.

CROWLEY

[not believing him]

Really?

AZIRAPHALE

Yeah. Your lot are treated horribly, and I want to do all I can to make things better.

[eats some grapes]

Do you have any clue what goes on behind palace doors?

CROWLEY

Behind palace doors?

AZIRAPHALE

Yeah. They torture their servants for no reason. If one of them speaks out of turn  _ once _ , then they get their tongue cut out. And they don't have places to sleep or eat. They have to figure that out themselves. I let most of them live in the monk’s cells because Maven won't give them anything.

It hurts Crowley to hear what his people suffer from in the palace, but he also determines something else.

CROWLEY

Do you work for the king?

AZIRAPHALE

[sighs]

Yes, and I'm ashamed of it. He’s the worst king I've ever worked under. His dad was quite splendid, actually. Then Maven went and cut his head off…

Crowley raises his eyebrows in shock.

AZIRAPHALE

That news isn't supposed to be public. But anyway, I suppose you must want to know what my job is.

[Crowley nods]

I'm the Friar of the King. He’s not that religious though, so I hardly see him.

Crowley brings the bucket to the other side of the bar; Aziraphale’s right.

CROWLEY

Have you ever met him?

AZIRAPHALE

Obviously. I've known him since he was born.

CROWLEY

[mocking him]

_ Obviously. _

The both of them gasp.

CROWLEY

I am  _ so  _ sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I’m sorry, sir.

AZIRAPHALE

You can't do that to a silver! For all you know, I could've taken that in anger and killed you on the spot!

CROWLEY

You're not mad?

AZIRAPHALE

Oh heaven's no! I was just shocked because you said that all willy nilly!

Both chuckle.

AZIRAPHALE

I don't want to be treated as superior. If you make a joke, then you make a joke. I shouldn't be allowed to kill you for that.

CROWLEY

You're… odd.

AZIRAPHALE

Perhaps I am.

LATER

AZIRAPHALE

[looks outside]

Oh dear. Looks like it's still hell outside.

[turns to Crowley]

Are there any lodges nearby that I can stay at for the night?

CROWLEY

We're too small of a village to afford a lodge, so no.

AZIRAPHALE

Well that's just my luck. Is there anywhere that might possibly be dry for me to set up camp?

Crowley knows there isn't, but he's afraid to disappoint the man.

CROWLEY

Nope.

AZIRAPHALE

Oh well. I’ll just set up camp in the trees.

Crowley  _ really  _ wants to offer his place, but he knows he probably shouldn't.

AZIRAPHALE

Can I stay with you?

CROWLEY

I– Well–

AZIRAPHALE

Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

CROWLEY

No, you can. I just… I don't know if it'll be okay for a silver to stay in my house.

AZIRAPHALE

The mind lookers aren't allowed to rummage through a holy man’s memory, so they'll never know. And if they found out, then I'd do all I could to protect you.

CROWLEY

You'd protect a Red?

AZIRAPHALE

I've been doing it since I was a child.

CROWLEY

Mm…

Crowley takes the dishes from Aziraphale and places them in the sink. He pulls a satchel from under the bar, then turns off the lights illuminating the wall. He walks around the bar, then stands in front of Aziraphale.

CROWLEY

Ready?

AZIRAPHALE

Not quite.

Aziraphale puts his mask and hat back on.

AZIRAPHALE

[smiles]

Now I am.

CROWLEY

[pulls a hood over his head]

You're a strange man… Uh. What's your name? I don't think we ever exchanged those.

They begin walking towards the doors.

AZIRAPHALE

Aziraphale. You?

CROWLEY

Don't laugh, but it's Crowley.

AZIRAPHALE

Now why would I laugh?

CROWLEY

Because my name is funny.

AZIRAPHALE

I don't think so.

They exit the building, then Crowley locks the door behind them. Aziraphale notices how the rain turns to vapor when it pats against the other man.

AZIRAPHALE

You know, Crowley, I'm not just travelling to document Red lives. I'm also documenting the mutant red bloods who have abilities.

CROWLEY

Reds don't have abilities.

Aziraphale goes to untie his horse from the post.

AZIRAPHALE

There's growing evidence suggesting that some do, and that they may even be more powerful than silver bloods.

CROWLEY

That's a funny joke.

AZIRAPHALE

One might think so, but I believe they're real.

CROWLEY

Well, none of us here are mutants. We're boring.

AZIRAPHALE

You're not boring.

Crowley refuses to take the compliment.

CROWLEY

Let's hurry along; I don't want to get rained on more than need be.

CUT TO:

INT. CROWLEY’S HOUSE

The pair scurry in through the door. They take off their coats and place them in front of the fireplace, which Crowley ignites with ease.

AZIRAPHALE

You got that started rather quick.

CROWLEY

[tosses his firestarter in his hand]

Oh yeah, this thing works really well. Perhaps even a little too well.

Crowley slowly walks towards Aziraphale.

AZIRAPHALE

Oh?

CROWLEY

Yup. It catches a flame as soon as I pick it up.

AZIRAPHALE

Interesting.

Aziraphale takes off his hat and mask, but also notices how Crowley is yet to take off his own face covering.

AZIRAPHALE

Are you going to take off your mask?

CROWLEY

Wh– oh. No, I probably won't.

AZIRAPHALE

Why not? Is this some kind of Red thing? Oh no, did I break unwritten rules of–

CROWLEY

You're fine. It's just me. I don't like taking my mask off in front of strangers.

AZIRAPHALE

Oh…

Crowley leans against the counter in his kitchenette.

CROWLEY

What do you want for dinner?

AZIRAPHALE

Uh… I don't… Whatever you want, I guess.

CROWLEY

You're my guest. It's only polite that I cook a meal you'd enjoy.

AZIRAPHALE

It really doesn't matter. You can make whatever!

CROWLEY

Are you sure?

AZIRAPHALE

Yes.

CROWLEY

Right then.

Crowley stands upright again.

CROWLEY

I’m going to pop off to my room real quick. Go ahead and get comfy.

[points to an armoire]

There's blankets and sleeping bags in there.

AZIRAPHALE

Alrighty.

Crowley nods, then enters his bedroom. Aziraphale collects things he'll need for the night and sets them up. After a few minutes, Crowley enters the main room again.

CROWLEY

_ Hullo _ .

Aziraphale turns around.

AZIRAPHALE

Welco– Oh wow!

CROWLEY

I thought it would be a pleasant surprise.

Crowley took off his mask and replaced it with dark glasses.

AZIRAPHALE

It is! Your features are quite stunning.

CROWLEY

Thank you?

Aziraphale looks down in shame.

CROWLEY

[goes to the kitchenette]

Are steaks okay?

AZIRAPHALE

Uh, no, actually. I'm pescetarian.

CROWLEY

I can make tilapia fillets.

AZIRAPHALE

That would be nice. Thank you.

CUT TO:

The pair just finished dinner, and Crowley is putting away the plates and utensils.

AZIRAPHALE

Your cooking skills are impeccable.

CROWLEY

Thanks.

Silence floods the room.

AZIRAPHALE

May I ask what those glasses are for? I mean, we're in the candlelight and you can barely see as it is. Are they prescription lenses, or are they just for fashion?

CROWLEY

Neither.

AZIRAPHALE

Then what's their purpose?

CROWLEY

It's not something I'd like to discuss.

AZIRAPHALE

[nods]

I understand.

Crowley sits down across from Aziraphale.

CROWLEY

I forgot you're a Silver.

AZIRAPHALE

You did? That's nice to hear. Why, though?

CROWLEY

You're especially kind for being silver blooded. You seem genuine. You don't seem like a rich snob who wishes my kind would bend at your will.

AZIRAPHALE

I don't believe you Reds are treated fairly at all. I mean, the only difference is that we have different colored blood. And yeah, silvers may have abilities that would in theory make us stronger, but they don't affect our daily lives to any degree. It's just something we live with.

CROWLEY

You feel too good to be true.

AZIRAPHALE

I promise this isn't a set up, Crowley.

CROWLEY

I'm sure it isn't, but it's hard to trust your hereditary enemy.

They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds.

AZIRAPHALE

Red is my favorite color.

For the first time since they met, Crowley smiles.

CROWLEY

How ironic.

They chuckle together, the candlelight illuminating their smiles.

AZIRAPHALE

I've got a question for you.

CROWLEY

Hit me.

AZIRAPHALE

Have you ever been out of this village?

Crowley’s smile falters.

CROWLEY

Not since I moved here.

AZIRAPHALE

Would you  _ like  _ to leave this place?

CROWLEY

Ideally, I would, but I don't have the means to.

AZIRAPHALE

Why not?

CROWLEY

Because for one, I don't have the money, and for two, I've already integrated myself into this place.

[gestures to nothing in particular]

This is my home. This is my everything. And the bar; it's the only thing that keeps me going. The only reason why I'm still alive is because of that damn bar.

[sighs heavily]

The people here don't even like me.

[chuckles sadly]

But this is _my_ _place_ now. It will be until the day I die, too. I honestly wish it wasn't my place, but, as a Red, I really have no other choice.

AZIRAPHALE

I'm really sorry to hear that. I know I only met you a few hours ago, and I know that's not really enough to form a strong opinion on someone, but you deserve something much better than this. But, that's also why I asked if you'd like to leave in the first place.

CROWLEY

Oh really?

AZIRAPHALE

Yes. I wanted to know if you'd like to join me on my journey. Of course you can decline the offer, but I'd rather not be alone.

Crowley is clearly taken aback. A Silver asking him if he'd join him on an expedition?

CROWLEY

I'd love to, but…

AZIRAPHALE

But what?

CROWLEY

You  _ are  _ a Silver and we did only just meet a few hours ago. I'm still weary of your true intentions.

AZIRAPHALE

That's understandable.

CROWLEY

I do apologize.

AZIRAPHALE

[looking down]

It's alright. I'm going to get some rest. See you in the morning, Crowley.

CROWLEY

[stands up]

See you then, Aziraphale.


	3. Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: Animal cruelty, animal murder, mentions of mind rape.

INT. CROWLEY’S HOUSE – CROWLEY’S ROOM

Crowley wakes from his slumber, pulling the sheets off his relaxed body. He takes a shower and performs his morning ritual, then heads into the main room to wake Aziraphale.

CROWLEY

[kneels down to Aziraphale; shakes him gently]

Good morning.

AZIRAPHALE

Hggghhh…

Crowley laughs.

CROWLEY

Wake up.

AZIRAPHALE

[sleepily]

Noooo!

CROWLEY

C’mon, I don't want to be lonely if there's someone here.

AZIRAPHALE

It's too early.

CROWLEY

Too early?! It's nine o’clock!

AZIRAPHALE

‘Sactly.

Crowley shakes his head, then stands up and walks back to his bedroom to change into some daily clothes. In this time, Aziraphale finds it hard to go back to sleep, so he decides to stay up. Crowley comes back in.

CROWLEY

_Finally._

AZIRAPHALE

Hmph.

CROWLEY

What's put you in the well?

AZIRAPHALE

“In the well”?

CROWLEY

It means you're in a bad mood, just like how you'd be in a bad mood if you were thrown in a well.

AZIRAPHALE

Funny. [bends over and collects some clothes]

You've got a shower?

CROWLEY

Yea, just follow me.

Crowley leads him into the shower.

CROWLEY

Warm spout is on the left. If you want to turn on more of either temperature, turn it to the wall. I'll get you some soap and a towel.

AZIRAPHALE

I'll just be needing a towel.

CROWLEY

Alright. I'll leave now, but I’d like it if you took a quick shower.

AZIRAPHALE

To save warm water?

CROWLEY

So I can come back to my room if necessary, duh.

AZIRAPHALE

[laughs]

Oh, silly me. May I have some privacy now?

CROWLEY

Sure thing.

Crowley lays out a towel before entering the main room to start breakfast. Ten minutes later, he hears the water turn off and Aziraphale exits his room.

AZIRAPHALE

[drying his hair]

I sprouted some friends from my skin.

[shows him his arms]

CROWLEY

Flowers?

AZIRAPHALE

I’m a Greenwarden.

[picks the blooms from himself]

I get these after showers sometimes. It's kind of annoying, if I’m being honest. It’d be nice if my body wasn't covered in these.

CROWLEY

Do they get everywhere?

AZIRAPHALE

[squints]

_Everywhere._

Crowley makes a face of disgust.

CROWLEY

Quite sorry to hear that.

AZIRAPHALE

It's alright.

[picks at them some more]

Looks like they're just going to have to come off naturally.

[sighs, hands Crowley his towel]

I don't know where to put this.

CROWLEY

Ehh…

[throws it in a pile by his bedroom door; smiles]

It's been taken care of! Now, what do you want for breakfast?

AZIRAPHALE

I was going to make banana and peanut butter toast for myself.

CROWLEY

[fake disappointment]

And you aren't going to make any for _me_?

AZIRAPHALE

None for a silly fellow like yourself!

They chuckle together as they mosey on outside to retrieve food from Aziraphale's horse. The sun glows bright on their skin, but not bright enough to show the horrorshow that's become of his animal companion.

AZIRAPHALE

And I th– _Oh my God._

Their hearts stop. Blood and guts are everywhere, bones are jutting from places they shouldn't, tendons are ripped to shreds, and terror fills their memory. Human curiosity makes it hard for their eyes to be peeled away from the horrific scene.

AZIRAPHALE

[traumatized and distraught]

I– I–… She's been…

[wailing]

_Who could've done this to her?!_

Aziraphale tries to run to his now deceased horse, but Crowley keeps him put.

CROWLEY

You said you're a greeny, right?

Aziraphale nods.

CROWLEY

Well why don't– why don't you just turn around and… blindly cover her in shrubbery?

AZIRAPHALE

_What?_

CROWLEY

[unable to look away]

Don't look at her.

AZIRAPHALE

O–okay.

Aziraphale turns around and closes his eyes, weeping as he moulds a delicate blanket of flowers and vines to her body.

AZIRAPHALE

I hate this.

CROWLEY

It's alright, just keep going.

Aziraphale swallows and shakes his head.

AZIRAPHALE

Burn her.

CROWLEY

I don't have anything to–

AZIRAPHALE

Trust me. Just walk over and… _burn her_.

Crowley complies, mostly due to the fact that ignoring orders from a Silver would be a death sentence.

He squats next to the blood stained leaves covering her body, then gently slides his hand across the flat elephant ears, igniting it to a glowing red flame.

CROWLEY

Why'd you make her so flammable?

AZIRAPHALE

[huffs]

You're incredibly blind.

Aziraphale turns around, finally allowing himself to see his horse for the final time. He joins Crowley, nudging him in the elbow.

CROWLEY

What?

AZIRAPHALE

There's something you need to realize.

CROWLEY

What's that?

AZIRAPHALE

It's something that's been ingrained in my mind since the beginning, but definitely not from yours.

CROWLEY

…I don't follow.

AZIRAPHALE

You will.

CUT TO:

EXT. CORKDEN MARKET

Crowley and Aziraphale stroll down the road, coming up to the town square/market. They've come to purchase equipment and supplies for their journey across Red lands.

AZIRAPHALE

I've got a question: when would you like to leave? I'd like to go as soon as possible, if you don't mind.

CROWLEY

Uhh… either later tonight or tomorrow because I still need to get stuff ready.

AZIRAPHALE

I could buy you anything you need.

CROWLEY

I don't need it.

AZIRAPHALE

It's the _winter_ , Crowley. I don't mean to sound rude, but you're poor and probably don't have the best items to keep you warm.

CROWLEY

My things are perfectly fine.

AZIRAPHALE

[rolls his eyes]

Alright, but I'm not giving you anything of mine when you're turning into a human popsicle.

They purchase a few things from some stands before bells toll loudly from around the corner. Everyone stops, immediately recognizing the bells as that of someone who works for the king.

Gabriel, Piper and Michael round the corner on their ivory haired horses, their silver and diamond armor glistening in the midday sun. They spot Aziraphale, who makes eye contact with them. Aziraphale takes off his hat and bows to them.

GABRIEL

Aziraphale!

AZIRAPHALE

Gabriel! Pleasure seeing you again.

GABRIEL

Likewise.

AZIRAPHALE

Why are you here?

GABRIEL

We're here for inspections. I assume this is your first stop?

AZIRAPHALE

Yes, and actually– [turns to Crowley]

–this is the first person I'm interviewing. He's not Red, believe it or not.

Aziraphale silently thanks the heavens for masks, because he could practically feel the surprise from Crowley.

GABRIEL

Is he?

AZIRAPHALE

Yes! I thought it would be interesting to get information from a fellow Silver residing in a Red village. It might spice up my reports.

GABRIEL

[lifts up his chin]

Perhaps.

PIPER

Have you kept to the rule I gave you?

AZIRAPHALE

Yes ma’am.

PIPER

[laughs]

Wonderful! You would never want to be friends with one of these filthy rats.

Aziraphale and Crowley laugh nervously.

MICHAEL

Still no veil?

[smiles]

Are you hiding something from us, Aziraphale?

AZIRAPHALE

No, I just don't fancy it too much. It gets tangled up with my coat too often.

MICHAEL

[playfully]

 _Sure_.

PIPER

[to Michael, quietly]

He'd never find love anyway, you know. There's been rumors that he's a faggot.

Michael laughs.

GABRIEL

Quite down, you two.

[back to Aziraphale]

It’s been lovely speaking to you, but we must get back to work. See you in a few months.

AZIRAPHALE

See you.

The three ride off, leaving Crowley and Aziraphale alone yet again. The crowd shifts back into their regular movements.

CROWLEY

[whisper yelling]

Why'd you tell them I'm a Silver?!

AZIRAPHALE

 _Shhhh!!_ They might hear you!

[glances around]

I told them that because I'm not supposed to be getting buddy buddy with a Red! That's what that one woman meant when she said I shouldn't be friends with someone like you.

[exhales with annoyance]

She's a bloody pig, she is. Thinks she knows everything, that stupid buffoon.

[glares at him]

I _hate_ her.

CROWLEY

I can tell. Anyway, I think it's silly that you can't be friends with a Red.

AZIRAPHALE

Me too.

Some time passes as they stroll past another stall.

CROWLEY

You're kinder than anyone I've ever met.

AZIRAPHALE

Am I?

CROWLEY

Yeah. I never thought the realest person I'd ever meet would be a Silver.

AZIRAPHALE

The Silvers I know are all jerks.

CROWLEY

Wouldn't that be all the people you know?

AZIRAPHALE

Everyone except you.

The pair look at each other, smiling under their masks.

CUT TO:

INT. CROWLEY’S HOUSE – NIGHTTIME

Aziraphale is seated on the floor, sharpening his sword for their departure tomorrow.

CROWLEY

So, we leave at dawn?

AZIRAPHALE

Yes. I hope to be in the forest around noon, so it's best that we head out as early as possible.

CROWLEY

Why would you like to get there at noon?

AZIRAPHALE

To avoid any other Silvers finding us. They usually stop for lunch around 11:30 and head back on the road about two hours later. If we could set up fast, then we could easily have time to clean up if you accidentally get hurt and start gushing blood.

[looks up at Crowley]

CROWLEY

[smiles]

You think I'd hurt myself?

AZIRAPHALE

[looks back down]

It's just to take precautions. I don't want either of us getting hurt for my stupid decisions.

CROWLEY

[sits down next to Aziraphale]

What stupid decisions?

AZIRAPHALE

Lying about your blood, tearing you from your home, bringing a Red–

CROWLEY

You're not tearing me away from my home, remember? I gladly accepted your offer.

AZIRAPHALE

Only after I persuaded you to come with me.

CROWLEY

I was silently persuading myself. I mean, imagine a random Silver stranger _kindly_ offering to give me a better start after just meeting them that evening. I was scared.

AZIRAPHALE

Are you still scared?

CROWLEY

A little, but after seeing you interact with those people earlier, I felt better about my choice to leave with you. That was genuine hate you showed towards that one woman.

They laugh together.

AZIRAPHALE

I don't wish bad things upon people, but I do hope she loses a finger or two.

CROWLEY

[dramatic gasp; clutching his pearls]

_Aziraphale!_

AZIRAPHALE

[laughing]

She's dull and rude! I can't help but beg God to chop off her skin-and-bones limbs! Oh, and don't even get me _started_ on Michael. I hate that lad more than I hate Piper!

CROWLEY

Was that the man you were talking to?

AZIRAPHALE

Oh, no. That’s Gabriel.

CROWLEY

Hate him too?

AZIRAPHALE

Ehhh…

CROWLEY

What?

AZIRAPHALE

I’d rather not talk about him.

CROWLEY

Is he that bad?

AZIRAPHALE

[shrugs]

He’s a Whisper.

CROWLEY

Oh…

AZIRAPHALE

I've gotten headaches while around him before, so he could've easily peeked around without me knowing.

CROWLEY

I’m sorry to hear that.

AZIRAPHALE

He's not supposed to do that without someone's consent, let alone to a holy man.

Crowley doesn't say anything.

AZIRAPHALE

I can't tell anyone, either. They'd never believe me.

CROWLEY

I believe you.

AZIRAPHALE

I'm talking about the court. If I told them someone was in my head without my consent, they'd say I'm lying because doing that to a holy man is so morally wrong that nobody could bring themselves to do it. And even if they did believe me, Gabriel wouldn't be taken out of the palace.

CROWLEY

That's… horrible.

AZIRAPHALE

It's life.

Aziraphale sighs, then begins to sharpen his sword again.

CROWLEY

I might pull an all-nighter, considering how late it is. You're welcome to join me in my room.

AZIRAPHALE

I'll stay out here.

CROWLEY

Alrighty. Good night, then.

AZIRAPHALE

Good night.

LATER

Crowley is seated on his bed, sewing up a hole in a shirt of his. He hears creaking coming close to the door, followed by two soft knocks.

CROWLEY

Come in.

Aziraphale steps past the door, then plants himself across, but not too far away from Crowley.

AZIRAPHALE

You're the first person to know about that.

Crowley notices the tears pooling in the other man’s eyes, so he opens his arms for a hug. Aziraphale accepts it, and quickly embraces him.

AZIRAPHALE

Thank you for listening to me.

CROWLEY

Of course.

They pull apart.

AZIRAPHALE

I hate him so much. I try to act cheery with him, but I feel like I overcompensate sometimes.

CROWLEY

Do you do that because of the trauma he caused, or because you don't want to make things look suspicious?

AZIRAPHALE

I think it may be a little bit of both.

[wipes his nose]

It makes them stronger, you know that? A lot of Whispers use their ability so they can be more emotionally capable than others. They take what's ours and use it as theirs.

CROWLEY

What did he take from you?

AZIRAPHALE

My faith in God. He's trying to take it away so I can leave the church and he can open my head without getting told off for it. He also saw… _other things_.

CROWLEY

Why does he want your thoughts so much?

AZIRAPHALE

I don't know, and that scares me. There's things I could be stoned for if he saw them.

[wipes his eyes]

I just wish things were better than they are. The world isn't built for people like me and you anymore. We can't say what we want, praise who we want, love who we want or beg for what we want.

[lowers his eyes]

Sometimes I wish I was Red so I wouldn't have to be under constant surveillance by my superiors.

CROWLEY

Can you leave Stauxi?

AZIRAPHALE

If I do, they'll ask why. They'll put me in jail and torture me until I say what they want to hear.

CROWLEY

They sound like a bunch of walking, living, breathing demons. I might be biased because I'm red, but I'd kill every one of them if given the chance.

[softly]

Especially that Gabriel.

They continue talking for a few minutes, but end up falling asleep soon after.


End file.
